Zelda vs Sofia I
Screenshot_(822).png|SuperSaiyan2Link DBFW_6th_Anniversary.png|Modnar Resu 6_years_of_this.png|DENSTIFY1 Zelda_Sofia_I_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa PicsArt_08-03-11.14.08.jpg|Just Some Minor Sofia_vs_Zelda.jpg|Just Some Minor V2 The_First_Fcken_Fight.png|Sharaku Jr. Zelda-vs-Sofia-I.jpg|Vrokorta Big’s Note On 18th August 2013, this wiki’s Founder Justin.sommers.50 created this page, which would become the first battle page of the wiki. 6 years later, it has inspired users to create thousands of pages like it and we would like to thank Justin for creating this page by having the community submit TNs for it, which have now been placed in a gallery above. Long live this page and long live the Death Battle Fanon Wiki! Interlude NOTE:THIS PAGE IS NOT FINISHED, DO NOT EDIT THE PAGE this episode of death battle is brought to you by Screwattack.com princesses,female little kids or women who almost all of them need saving like Princess Zelda from the realm of Hyrule and Sofia the first of Enchantia I'm Justin and he's 122.150.206.217 and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Zelda Princess Zelda appears in most of the The Legend of Zelda games, often as a central focus of Link's quests. To date, she and those who bear her name have appeared directly in every game except The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, in which a lookalike named Marin appears; and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, in which she only appears in a flashback. In her first appearance in The Legend of Zelda, she is kidnapped by Ganon, the series' main antagonist, after she divides the Triforce of Wisdom and hides its pieces across the land (as explained in the game manual). She is eventually rescued by Link, and the two of them reunite their respective pieces of the Triforce. Another incarnation appears in the sequel, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. This Zelda has been put into an eternal slumber until Link breaks the curse. According to the in-game legend, the elder Zelda has been under a curse so long that it is in her honour that the Hylian royal family maintains a tradition of naming all its princesses after her. This is the first game showing a relationship between the two, as they can be seen kissing at the end of the game. Weaponry Royal Sword Dagger Light Bow Light Arrow Sofia the First Sofia is a sweet and adorable young girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. Her biological father is absent for reasons unknown. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire princess legacy, Sofia attends the Royal Prep Academy where the fairies of Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, teach her about what being a princess is all about. Sofia is a young girl with beautiful auburn hair in a wavy style. She has large blue eyes and fair skin. Sofia's prominent princess gown has a lilac color and comes with a crystal tiara. Around her neck, she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor, which allows her the power of talking to animals, and much more that has yet to be revealed. While cute and beautiful, Sofia is rather clumsy but has a pure heart. Since she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree persona, and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her outcast-esque behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber, who's apparently jealous of Sofia. Often times Hildegard is a little thrown off by her persona.She can be quite gullible when around Cedric the Sorcerer Weaponry Amulet of Avalor Dagger Woodcutter's Axe Calvary Saber Commercial at the screwattack store, you can buy AVGN DVDs, DEATH BATTLE T Shirts and more right here http://www.screwattackstore.com/ DEATH BATTLE! Sofia is walking through the castle,Zelda approaches moments later. FIGHT! Sofia throws her woodcutter axe at Zelda, but Zelda blocks it Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Princess' themed battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years